Burn to Ashes
This is my character, Caelum-Ventus's backstory. Here he is: Caelum-Ventus CAELUM-VENTUS AND THIS STORY BELONG TO NIGHTBLAZE757 Please don't edit unless there is a spelling error or grammatical error you want to fix. Description Caelum-Ventus was chosen to be a prophecy dragonet. But before that, he was a traveler. He was a loner. He explored Pyrrhia only because he couldn't bring himself to deal with his family. And he met Russet. Russet was a great dragoness. Caelum could help but fall in love with her; she was perfect to him. However, everything wants to fall apart. Everything Caelum encounters seems destined to burn to ashes - even the dragons around him. Prologue The shining stars and moons would have been comforting. Too bad the dark rainclouds blotted them out. Accipter flicked her tail worriedly as she watched the large egg crack. Her mate, Leikki was pacing outside their den. The air was tense and it seemed at any moment the world would implode. Accipter didn’t like it at all - having a twin egg often meant both dragonets would have to be killed. Luckily, since Leikki was a royal guard, Queen Ruby said she would make an acception. A brittle crack attracted both Leikki and Accipter’s attention. The egg had been cracking slowly, until that moment. There was a very large break in the shell. Then, the egg split in half, and two hatchlings shivered among the broken eggshell and two halves. “Leikki! They hatched!” Accipter gasped, rushing over to the orange and red dragonets. One was crimson with darker scales scattered around. He had red-gold underscales, wing membranes, and eyes. The second was orange with red-orange underscales, wing membranes, legs, and snout. His eyes were dark red. “They’re both so beautiful,” Leikki rumbled in his deep voice, trotting to Accipter’s side. The female dragon reached out to hold the crimson-red dragonet, but yelped and snatched her talon away. Accipter frowned. “He’s fireborn…” the new mother murmured. Leikki sighed. “We thought one of the would be… But what shall we name them? For the orange one, I was thinking Flare.” “Flare is great,” Accipter agreed. She smiled at the red dragonet. “He will still be perfect, like the afterlife.... He will Caelum-Ventus.” Leikki tensed at the sound of his brother’s name. “Yes… Ventus did almost die to protect our egg. It’s only natural we do something to honor that,” Leikki replied. Accipter laid down around the two dragonets. Caelum radiated a startling amount of heat, while Flare had an odd, cold feeling to the touch. “Welcome to the world, Caelum, Flare.” Chapter One Caelum-Ventus laughed as his brother tried to breathe fire. There were a few small sparks that leapt from Flare’s mouth, but no real flames. “Come on, Caelum! You’re the fireborn one here!” Flare huffed good-naturedly. Flare seemed to never get mad; he was far too positive and understanding to get angry. Caelum, however, was impulsive and had a fairly short temper. Caelum snorted jokingly. “Yeah, here’s how it’s done!” He opened his mouth and bellowed a flame that was even hotter than his father, Leikki’s. Flare and Caelum had only just learned how to breath fire… or a spark… but they both loved the tickling feeling of fire in their throat. “Caelum! Flare! Get in here!” a loud roar sounded from their den. It was the deep, throaty voice of Leikki. The two dragonets scampered over to their father. “Go trade these crystals for meat in the market. Accipter is too sick to hunt, and I have to get her a healer,” Leikki rumbled, giving Flare two shiny green crystals. “Yes, Father!” the brothers chimed obediently. The SkyWing Trade Market was a place where any dragon could trade any item for supplies, other items, food, medicines, and more. It was only a short flight away, and safe enough for the two dragonets to be alone there. As he and Flare took flight, Caelum frowned. “Flare, why don’t we catch some fresh meat? The food at the market is always dry and stringy.” “Father told us to go to the market, Caelum,” Flare responded simply. Caelum sighed. “But wouldn’t fresh meat be better for Mother?” the red dragonet asked. It was now Flare’s turn to frown. “I suppose so,” the orange chillborn pondered, “But Father told us to go to the market…” Caelum grinned. “You always listen to Father so closely! Let;’s go get some real food!” He turned his wings towards some grassy hills, and glanced back to make sure Flare was following. The chilled dragonet was, though he seemed uneasy. “Father doesn’t like when we disobey him,” Flare muttered. “But this is for Mother,” Caelum continued to reason. Flare suddenly stopped and dove downward, hurtling toward to earth at a startling speed. “Uh…?” Caelum started to call, but then he saw it; several plump goat prancing around an especially grassy area. He cracked a giant grin and started plummeting down after Flare. When Flare and Caelum returned to the sky, they found it was rather difficult to carry the two goats they had caught. They were only two and a half years old - not old enough to have hit the large growth spurt that would determine how large they were in adulthood. Thus, they landed many times to take a break. At last, the familiar, gaping tunnel of their den came into view. “Mother! Mother! Look what we caught you!” Caelum called, excited. Flare followed in a more wary manner. “Hmm? Caelum? Flare?” the weak voice of their mother sounded from large, comfy pile of feathers and moss. "Yes, Mother. We decided to get fresh meat instead of the yucky stuff they have at the market,” Flare answered quietly, although he looked quite proud of himself. Accipter smiled at the two goats, although her happy face faltered a moment at the black scorch marks on Caelum’s goat. The red dragonet noticed, but frantically pushed it aside. “Thank you! It was very ni-” “What are those?” a sudden roar echoed through the cave. Flare visibly shrunk away from the loud, commanding voice of Leikki. Caelum stared at his talons. “We were just trying to find better meat than the stuff they have at the market,” Caelum grumbled, still watching his black talons. Leikki growled at the dragonet. “I told you to go to the market. Why did you not?” Flare shakily spoke out. “W-We thought it w-would help out M-Mother heal f-faster…” “You disobeyed me.” “We’re sorry,” Flare added hurriedly. Leikki huffed in annoyance, then shoved the green crystals that Flare had set in the cave when he returned with the goat at the two brothers. “Go get meat from the market. Only from the market!” Leikki barked. Caelum and Flare nodded quickly and scampered out of the cave. Caelum felt guilty. I wanted to catch fresher meat. It’s my fault Flare might have to get punished. What if we don’t get to eat today? Caelum thought restlessly, gliding towards the SkyWing market with Flare a few wingbeats behind him. Meanwhile, Accipter was frowning at Leikki. “You shouldn’t be so hard on them. They just wanted to help. And look! They even caught prey! You should be proud!” “Don’t tell me what to be!” Leikki snarled, wings flaring out. At Accipter’s frightened face, he sighed and his eyes softened. He folded his wings and laid beside the sickly dragoness. “If they are ever going to become able warriors or guards, they will have to follow orders. I have to teach them that. And the war around now… Sure, it’s not very bad at the moment, but what about in a year? Five years? The fighting will only get worse.” Accipter blinked, a tear falling down her face. “I don’t want them to be hurt.” “They won’t be. I promise.” Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)